Harry Potter and the Goblin Kings Heir
by KawaiiCherryStar
Summary: Right before Voldemort kills Lily she makes a wish, a wish for the Goblins to come and take Harry away! After Voldmorts defeat, Jareth takes Harry and adopts him as his own. Watch as he grows and overcomes the obstacles in his way.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Goblin Kings Heir

AN: This is the very first fic i've published so I would appreciate any and all advice and ideas you might have. I'd like to thank my best friend AnimeFreak2468 for helping me with my story and the plot.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter or Labyrinth. They belong to this very nice lady in England called J.K Rowling and the gentleman Jim Henson and Brian Froud.

Prologue

**31st**** October 1981**

The storm raged on outside. Thunder and lightning clashed in the sky, while the heavens rained down on the small village of Godrics Hollow. In one particular house, the inhabitants were feeling very anxious. One of them was a beautiful red headed women, with dazzling emerald green eyes, bouncing a black haired baby in her arms. Standing next to her was a man with messy black hair and hazel eyes covered by thin, wire rimmed glasses. Her face was scrunched up with worry as she held her baby even tighter to her.

"James, I, I have a bad feeling, like something's wrong. What if something has happened to Peter, what if _he _found him?", she choked out, as her body trembled with silent sobs as she let go of her pent up emotions. James just stepped in front of her and held her in his arms, while being careful of the precious little bundle in her arms.

"It's okay, Lily, I got you, everything's going to be alright. I promise.", he whispered to his terrified wife. Her trembling did not cease, but she allowed her husband to just hold her. They stood there in relative silence, neither of them willing to break it.

"I love you.", he whispered, whilst placing a soft kiss on her brow.

"Both of you, I love you both so much." Lily was about to reply when they heard a noise outside. They froze.

"James?" Lily turned scared, questioning eyes up to her husband. He just stood there, staring at the door. Suddenly, there was a bang. All the colour drained from their faces.

"He's here", gasped James. He spun around and looked at Lily with frantic eyes. Behind them they could faintly see a dark figure looming behind their door, lit up briefly by the lightning raging in the storm.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off."

Lily stumbled from the room ashen faced, with one last look at her beloved husband. She shut herself in the nursery whilst she held Harry tightly. Downstairs, she heard the door burst open and a cackle of cold, high pitched laughter. 'Voldemort'. She squeezed her eyes shut to fight of the tears that were threatening to fall. A lone tear escaped as the sound of fighting broke loose and she knew at that moment, that they were doomed.

_THUMP, _she jumped as the sound of a body dropping could be heard. Holding in her sobs, she backed away from the door when the sounds of the staircase creaking reached her ears. She knew someone was coming and it wasn't James. Now terrified for the life of her only son, she frantically stumbled backwards, tripping over a small table and knocking of the book on top. Glancing down at the title, an idea quickly formed in her desperate mind, for innocently staring at her, from small gold lettering, was the word Labyrinth.

With steely determination she placed little Harry in his crib and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, my sweet little boy", she whispered into the night air. She straightened up and took a deep breath. With one last mournful look at her baby she said, "I wish the Goblins would take you away, right now". Just then, the door burst open.

AN: Well, this is the prologue done. I hope you've liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter when a certain Goblin King makes an appearance.


	2. It begins

Harry Potter and the Goblin Kings Heir

Authors Notes

AF2468: Hey there, this is AnimeFreak2468. I am the beta of this story and as beta and best friend of the author it's my duty to make sure she updates, by any means necessary. ^_^

At the moment she is at the computer whilst I hold her at gunpoint!

KCS: Was this really necessary Ani?

AF2468: Absolutely!

KCS: 'sigh'

AF2468: Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

'whispers to KCS' do the disclaimer.

KCS: I do not in anyway shape or form own Harry Potter or Labyrinth. 'slouches in chair'

AF2468: There, there Kirsty, it wasn't that hard now was it?

KCS: Whatever

_Italics are thoughts._

Normal talk

Chapter 1: It begins

**Far away in the Goblin City **

Jareth, King of the Goblins, was bored. Bored, bored and did he mention, bored? He sighs and reflects over the past century. Hardly anyone knew the tale of the Goblin King anymore, and wishes were farer and fewer. He could barely remember the last time a child was wished here, he vaguely remembered something about a jealous older brother. But, alas. The fact is that people were forgetting the old ways and he was becoming but a myth. He sighs before rubbing his temple, wandering why he wanted to be the King of the Goblins in the first place. His thinking was interrupted by the doors banging open and a diminutive little goblin rushing into the throne room.

"What do you want?", sighs Jareth wearily. The Goblin bows quickly before straightening up.

" Sire, sorry for disturbing you, but there is a problem. We have just received word that a child has been wished away, but when we tried to retrieve him there was some type of barrier blocking us.", droned the Goblin. Jareth sat up straighter with an interested look upon his face.

"Really", he mused.

"Here is the address", continued the Goblin. He handed Jareth a slip of paper. He quickly read the address and dismissed the Goblin with a wave of his hand. The Goblin bowed again and made a quick exit. He sighs again before turning into an owl and disappearing in a swirl of silver glitter.

**Godrics Hollow**

A brown and white barn owl with mismatched eyes, landed on a nearby oak tree and took in the scene currently taking place before him. His eyes zeroed in on the nursery.

**A couple of minutes before in Harry's Nursery**

The door burst open and in the doorway was Voldemort himself . Lily screamed and Voldemort's shrill laugh filled the air. His eyes looked around the room to where Harry was sitting in his crib and started walking towards him. Lily upon seeing where he was looking, stood more protectively in front of him.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!", she pleaded, screaming at him. He didn't stop his decent.

" Stand aside, you silly girl", he hissed, stepping closer and closer, " stand aside , now…". He finally stopped just three feet in front of her. Lily shook her head back and forth, with tears trailing down her cheeks.

" Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead! Please, I'll do anything!", she begged. Voldemort laughed again, the sound coming out sounding slightly demonic, and raised his wand. Lily quickly looked out the window, spotting a barn owl with odd eyes landing on a branch watching her. She turned her eyes back to Voldemort and tried one last time.

" Not Harry! Please….have mercy….have mercy…", she pleaded again. Having enough with Lily he turned his wand to her and hissed "Avada Kedavra". Lily screamed, whilst Voldemort laughed with wicked glee, while the owl outside was still watching what was happening before him.

**Back with Jareth**

Jareth was in a state of shock. He could not believe what had just transpired. Never before has he seen such an act of self sacrifice, from a human no less. _Humans are such fickle beings. _He was snapped out of his musings by the dark wizard raising his wand again to the baby. _Harry _Jareth remembered_, she said his name was Harry. _Seeing that this little child was about to meet the same fate as his mother, he quickly gathered his magic and hoped that it will make a difference. He was surprised to find ancient blood magic already protecting him. _No doubt from his mother's sacrifice. _He combined his magic with the blood magic already in place, which in turn created a protective force field that was invisible to all but him. Not a second later the dark wizard cast the same fatal curse that befell the child's mother. An eerie green light erupted out of the tip of his wand. It sailed through the air and collided with the force field, reflecting it back upon the caster. He screamed an ear piercing cry of devastating pain as his soul was torn from his body. The room suddenly exploded with the same eerie green light, taking out part of the house with it.

Authors Notes

KCS: Thanks to all the people who read this and added me to their favourites or alerts. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they really made me feel appreciated.

AF2468: Stay tuned for next time! Hey! Give me back my gun! 'brings out big wooden mallet and starts chasing KCS around the room.

KCS: Bye! OW!

AF2468: See you later!


	3. Adoptions

Harry Potter and the Goblin Kings Heir

Author's notes:

KCS: I'm back! Thanks to all the people who reviewed my last chapter and sent me messages. Sorry for the wait but my beta has been on holiday for a week and has just returned. In case you didn't notice I have a poll up in my profile to decide what Jareth and Harry's last name will be. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

AF2468: Yay!!! We are back for another chapter and just like kirsty has said please check out her new poll and vote!!! Now Kirsty do the disclaimer...

KCS: I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter or the Labyrinth.

_Italics are thoughts._

Normal talk

Chapter 2: Adoptions

Jareth was momentarily blinded by the light. After rapidly blinking his eyes to get rid of the spots, he descended from his branch and glided into the wrecked nursery. He transformed as soon as he landed and looked at his surroundings with sad eyes, especially when he spotted the anguished face on the brave mother's body. He took in the charred space where the dark wizard stood just a second earlier, finding nothing but a pile of robes in his place. Finally his gaze settled on where the little baby Harry was, peering up at him with shiny, tear filled eyes, with one tiny hand holding his forehead where Jareth could make out a strange cut. His mismatched eyes softened and he crouched down so his face was in the child's range of sight to calm him. His hand slowly reached out and caressed the child's unruly hair. _Just like mine, _he chuckled. He smiled at Harry and received one in return.

"Mama?", Harry asked with a tearful look. Jareth looked at him sympathetically and stood back up again so he could pick the baby Harry up. He placed the child on his right hip and tilted the boys chin so he was looking directly in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Your Mummy and Daddy are gone little one. They've gone to a better place" he attempted to explain to the little boy. He wore a befuddled look on his face before comprehension shined in his eyes.

"Gone? Like Gammy n Gampa?", he asked. Jareth smiled sadly.

"Yes," he agreed, "just like your Granny and Grandpa." Harry blinked his large emerald green eyes at Jareth and cocked his head to one side with an adorable expression on his face.

"Who you?" he enquired innocently. Jareth laughed at this as they carefully left the building, being careful not to trip over any of the debris that was scattered around the area.

"Me? Well, I'm Jareth" he replied to the cute little boy.

"Jaweth", he chirped, stumbling over his r's. Jareth chuckled at the mispronunciation of his name. _Isn't he just precious._

"That I am little one, and I am going to be your new daddy" he cooed. Harry giggled at the weird man and laid his sleepy head on his shoulder as he drifted of into oblivion. Jareth smiled at how adorable he looked. Making sure Harry was secure, he disappeared in a swirl of glitter, just missing the flying motorbike that could be seen, heading straight towards the house.

**Gringotts**

He reappeared inside the deserted halls of Gringotts. A stray goblin spotted them and faltered in his steps. Comprehension dawned on his face as he immediately rushed over and gave a quick bow.

"Sire, it has been such a long time. How can the goblins of Gringotts help you sir?" he asked. Jareth looked down at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused look.

"Ah, yes. I need you to take me to the manager, Ragnock, we have important matters to discuss" Jareth commanded.

"Certainly, Your Majesty, this way please" the goblin stuttered, and led Jareth through a narrow hallway with a plethora of doors on either side. Each door having a different name printed and their order of business. They finally came to the one that read 'Ragnock, Manager of Gringotts'. The goblin approached the door and knocked three times. A muffled enter was heard from within. He opened the door for Jareth and bowed them through before closing the door and scurrying off. An elderly Goblin was sat inside the room, behind a mahogany desk and looked up. A surprised look crossed his face before he could school his expression.

"Ah, King Jareth, you have returned" he croaked. He gave a pointed look towards Harry and raised his eyebrows, "and who's this?"

"I don't know", Jareth sighed, " I was hoping you could tell me. All I know is that his name's Harry and his parents were just murdered" he continued. Being careful not to wake Harry up he lowered himself into a sitting position on a leather backed chair across from Ragnock.

"You said his parents were murdered, do you know who by?" he questioned. Jareth shook his head negatively and retold what he witnessed at godric's hollow to Ragnock.

"I see" Ragnock mused. "Well, you have been out of contact with us for a while Sire. I suppose I'll have to catch you up on current events" he stated. Jareth's answer was to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Right" Ragnock cleared his throat and started his explanation.

"It started about ten years ago. This wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort started gathering followers, I believe they called themselves Death Eaters, and anyone who stood up to him were killed. He believed that muggleborns didn't deserve a place in the wizarding world and that they were weak and inferior. He killed anyone that got in his way or he felt were not worthy. Muggles, muggleborns, blood traitors and numerous others. We heard rumours of a prophecy that was told about the defeat of the dark lord. Shortly after this two families went into hiding, the Longbottoms and the Potters. As you know, when ever one of our clients die we know straight away. James and Lily Potter died this night and if what you say is true this is their son, Harry James Potter. If you would allow me to quickly cast a spell on him, we can confirm this child's identity" he concluded.

"Very well, but don't disturb him" Jareth warned. Ragnock nodded and quickly cast a spell on Harry. He glowed briefly but didn't wake up. Ragnock turned to face Jareth once he was done.

"His magical signature does match the one of Harry Potter. Is there anything else I could help you with?" he asked.

"Yes", Jareth nodded, "I would like to adopt him since he is rightfully mine now and would like to use the blood adoption ritual if it's okay". The elderly goblin nodded his head and started clearing away his paperwork.

"Of course Your Majesty. We can do it now if you wish or, if you prefer, you and the child can get some rest and we can do the ritual in the morning", he suggested. Jareth pondered this for a moment.

"I think it would be best to let the little one sleep for now, the poor things exhausted" Jareth replied. Ragnock nodded in agreement.

"Very well Sire, shall I set up a room for you two tonight?" he questioned. Receiving a nod he clicked his fingers and two young goblins appeared.

"You two, go set up a room for our King and his guest", he commanded. They both bowed and sped out of the office.

"If that is all the goblins should be done soon. Will you be changing his name or will you keep his old one?" he questioned.

"I think I will be changing it. What do you think of the name Jasper for him? I think it will suit him quite well" commented Jareth.

"Prince Jasper, yes, it does suit him. How about a middle name for him?" asked the curious goblin.

"Damon", he replied, "Jasper Damon". Jareth looked up at the time on the clock.

"If the goblins are done with there task then I suppose we should retire to our rooms for the night" Jareth deduced. Ragnock agreed.

"They should be done, come, I shall show you where you will be staying", the elderly goblin got up and went to the door. He led Jareth through another hallway and stopped at another, although different, door. He gestured towards the room and they bid each other a good night. Jareth walked into the room and smiled at the cot that was sat right in the middle of the room. He gently placed the sleeping child into the crib and tucked the soft blanket around him.

"Just a few more hours and you'll be mine" Jareth whispered. He gently tucked a tuft of the boys hair behind his ear and kissed his forehead, before going over to his bed and succumbing to sleep himself.

AN: There you go, another chapter done. I'm having a bit of trouble with the next chapter but I will try to have it up as soon as possible. Now I have to go before Ani goes and gets her bow and arrow. Stay tuned for next time! (AF2468: Kirsty, where are you? KCS: 'gulp', a flaming arrow flys through the air and lands next to my head. AF2468: You can run, but you can't hide from me imouto-chan!!1 Ku, ku, ku! KCS:Later!


	4. Help

Hi people I have massive writers block at the moment so until I can think of some ideas I won't be updating. If anyone has any ideas on where I can go from here I would be very grateful. I know what I want the general outcome to be but am stumped on what to do for the in betweeny bits leeding up to it. My first concern is what do you guys think of sarah and what should her role be in the story. What you think will have a huge impact on where certain parts of this story goes.

Also to all the people that have stuck with me through the years I want to give a huge thank you too.

I am sad to say that after a very long battle with her health my grandmother died on the 29th November 2011. This loss hit my family very hard, especially my dad because it was his mum. We are happy that she's in a better place and not suffering anymore but still miss her a lot.

On other news I am glad to reprt I now have a beautiful baby niece who after having some complications at her birth is now a healthy 1 year old that loves driving my sister crazy.

I have decided to place Harry/Jasper in Slytherin but he won't be going to hogwarts for at least 5 more chapters. Also they will be a lot of OC's in the underground so i hope you don't mind because some of them are important so i hope you like them.

If i do decide in the future to put this story up for adoption i need to know that someone out there will try there best to implemants all my ideas that i want to include to make this story what it is. If anyone would like the chance to work with me then please send me a PM. At the moment I am planning to update but between work, studying online courses and babysitting my hands are tied. If i do find someone i will give them credit and allow them to post this story on there account if it is what they wish.

Thats all so thanks for reading.

KawaiiCherryStar


End file.
